Episode 8573 (21st August 2019)
Plot It's Matty's 25th birthday but he's in no mood to celebrate as he's still not made up with Ryan. Moira asks Cain to have a word with Ryan then the couple kiss but they're interrupted when Pete and Nate enter the farmhouse kitchen. Jamie and Andrea have been unable to obtain a place for Millie at Connelton Primary School. The Kings are economising following Nicola's sacking from Home Farm and the factory fire. In the farmhouse kitchen, Nate awkwardly flirts with Moira and strokes her arm but quickly pulls away when Pete appears. After Nate heads back outside, Pete moans to Moira that Nate's heads not in his work. Charity rips down Brenda's poster advertising the café's late-night opening. Brenda replaces the poster and tells Charity if she's short on money she could interview for a glass washer. Charity quips she'd rather wash up for Satan then rips down the second poster. Kim suggests Millie could go to Baswick Green Prep School but Jamie doesn't want his daughter attending a private school. Moira pulls Nate aside and questions what he was playing at earlier. Nate assures Moira that Pete knows nothing although Moira insists there's nothing to know. Nate states they both know it's going to happen, it's just a matter of when. Cain calls Ryan to the farm and brokers a reunion between him and Matty. At Pollard's Barn, Jacob looks through the post. Eric assumes he's looking for his GCSE results letter although David and Leyla know he's looking for a letter from Maya and inform him there won't be one. Cain decides to go out for some birthday drinks with Matty, Ryan and Pete. Paddy and Bear also have plans for evening leaving Moira home alone. Leyla informs Jacob that the prison withheld his letters to Maya due to the no contact order. Jacob explains he only wrote to Maya as he didn't want her to think he had forgot about her then skulks off. At Woodbine Cottage, Harriet and Will go to kiss but the moment is ruined when Harriet jumps up upon hearing the letter box rattling. Charity pitches up at the farm and asks for everyone's help to arrange a pop-up pub. Pete agrees to help out for a few hours so long as Charity gives them a lift into town, then everyone but Moira and Nate leave. Graham discovers another of his chess pieces have been moved and wonders who it was. Kim appears in the living room and propositions Graham but their kiss is interrupted when Kim receives phone call. Kim arranges to meet someone tomorrow then she and Graham resume kissing. David worries Jacob receiving bad GCSE results tomorrow will send him on a downward spiral again. Leyla insists they'll take what they always do and get through it together. Nate finds Moira working in a barn. He flirts with Moira and soon they are passionately kissing amongst the hay bales. Cast Regular cast *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, barn and yard *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Pollard's Barn - Kitchen and living room *Woodbine Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes